


Maybe I do.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [45]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Chemistry, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, POV Bellamy Blake, Pining, Protective Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, Tension, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Bellamy and reader have tension but deep down they know there's chemistry. Specifically, the scene where it starts raining for the first time and everyone was freaking out but the reader was in awe of it and Bellamy couldn't take his eyes off her."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 14





	Maybe I do.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** How's that quarantine going? Hope this will manage to give you something to disconnect from the worldly chaos for a couple of minutes🌿

**YOUR POV**

Being sent down to Earth had not been in my plans for that week but I had to admit, it had been a nice surprise, a fresh start and a pleasant change after the monotonous routine back in lockup in the Ark. The more I thought about it, the more sense everything that had been happening around me for the past couple of months made: the constant health check-ups, the sorry looks on people's faces, the lessons with Pike... I was certainly glad I had been paying attention, even if I had only done so not to hear his obnoxious voice screaming at me.

I wasn't exactly sure how, but we had managed to fall into a comfortable routine, each of us having an assigned role around the camp with Clarke and Bellamy being in charge. Now, that had been a fun thing to experience; I was obviously not going to run for president of the 100, seemed like such a hassle, but seeing Bellamy and Clarke trying to outdo the other almost every day did make me laugh. Kinda looked forward to their interactions most times.

\- "Look who decided to join us."

\- "Yeah, I didn't know you could sleep in, Blake, I'm slightly surprised and somewhat offended I had to wake up before you."

I turned to face him, seeing the disconcerted look in his eyes for I knew that was not how he expected this to go; yes, I was just coming out of my tent but that was the second time today, having gone back in to take my jacket for I had underestimated the cold breeze that morning. He glared at me for a second before his familiar grin took over his lips.

\- "If you want to sleep in with me, Y/N, you're welcome to join me anytime in my tent. Or maybe you could invite me to yours."

I dismissed him with my hand, rolling my eyes before I walked away from him, only allowing myself to smile when I knew he couldn't see me; I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. We didn't have a hunting trip scheduled that day, so I decided to walk around camp, trying to see if anyone needed my help, easily seeing Clarke getting exasperated as she moved a couple of boxes from one place and into the med tent.

\- "Lucky princess, your knight in shining armor has arrived!"

I announced loudly ending in laughter as Clarke rose her head to meet my eyes, watching a smile taking over her lips before she shook her head, pretending to be annoyed and pointing at a box in front of her fro me to pick up.

\- "So what are we doing?"

\- "I'm moving the last of our medical supplies to the med tent so I don't have to go back to the dropship while I'm treating someone."

\- "Remind me again why we didn't do this since the beginning?"

\- "Ask Bellamy."

\- "I'd rather not."

\- "You had a fight?" -she faced me as she left her box on the floor in the tent- "I thought you both were friends."

\- "We didn't fight, he just likes getting on my nerves but I get on his too, so it's fine."

\- "The tension is there, you don't have to remind me."

\- "What do you mean."

\- "Come on, Y/N." -Clarke pulled me out before I could sit on the floor- "You got eyes all over each other."

\- "I mean, he's kind of like annoying at times but it could be worse."

\- "How?" -Clarke looked at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

\- "He could also be brainless but he happens to make good points at times." -I shrugged my shoulders- "And he's hot."

\- "You're not serious."

\- "You're hot too don't worry." -I shoved my elbow to her side, watching her rolling her eyes- "I just have a thing for tall guys with deep brown eyes."

\- "I happen to have a thing for Y/E/C." -his deep-toned voice took me off guard, but it wasn't completely surprising that he was around when I was talking about him- "Maybe it's a sign."

\- "A sign that you have excellent taste?" -I faced him, raising a teasing eyebrow to equal his smirk- "I agree. And now I'm gonna go before you open your big mouth and try to ruin my day once again."

\- "Y/N!"

\- "Bye!"

I moved out of there without allowing him a second to speak, seeing Clarke shaking her head at me as I turned to look at them for a second, seeing Bellamy was following me with his eyes, his stupid grin taking over his lips as he caught me. Why was it so easy for him to get on my nerves like that? I stuck my tongue at him before disappearing behind a tent. And why did he had to be so fucking hot.

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Surrounded by teens wasn't exactly how I expected to pass the time when I jumped in the dropship. I had tried to take total control of everything but Clarke had decided she had to be a nuisance half the time. Still, it had been worth it, being with my sister had been my main priority; I just didn't expect to involuntarily divide my attention between her and Y/N. We pretended not to stand each other some times but I knew, when it came to it, I could count on her to come through with whatever was needed. I had taken her with me on a couple of hunting trips but that hadn't been that much of a good idea, losing focus on what we were doing in favor of having eyes just for her. It was slightly annoying; I hadn't expected to feel that way about her.

\- "The day one of you makes a move, this is going to become unbearable."

\- "Define 'a move'." -I eyed Clarke, watching Y/N leave with my eyes traveling all over her body, catching her as she looked back at me.

\- "Please." -Clarke scoffed turning around- "Keep acting dumb and she'll lose interest."

\- "So she's interested, huh."

\- "Are you for real or just messing with me? Either way, both are disturbing options."

I let her go about her day, going back to my own duties but unable not to look for Y/N from time to time, watching her helping whoever she could for she had nothing assigned that day. It wasn't a mistake, I had deliberately cleared her schedule but she didn't need to know.

\- "Can you please just give me a job?"

Her voice took me by surprise, having to turn around to find her pleading eyes looking up at me; it was easy to tell she was bored out of her mind, a restless soul if I ever met one. I smiled, dismissing the guy I had been speaking with and focusing my attention solely on her, which she didn't bother to hide pleased her.

\- "Come with me."

I started walking with her by my side, glancing at her from time to time, moving my eyes away if I felt like she was going to catch me staring. Half of me had expected for her to just take a break but the other half of me had hoped this was exactly what would happen. I walked into the dropship, making sure we were alone before I faced her, seeing her furrowing her eyebrows and looking at me up and down, crossing her arms over her chest.

\- "I hope you don't expect me to do something technical because then, we'll both blow up and I don't really wanna do that right now. I like it down here."

\- "I don't want that either." -she visibly relaxed, dropping her arms at her sides and awaiting my answer- "I'll make you an offer."

\- "Impress me."

\- "We can either start cleaning the weapons we have and make sure they are in perfect condition..." -she nodded but pursed her lips for a moment- "or we could spar until you get tired."

\- "Here?" -she pointed around us and I nodded- "I'll pass on the sparring offer right now just because the metallic floor doesn't seem like it'd do good to my bones." -I smirked, ready to say something when she rose her hand in front of me- "Don't, we were having a decent conversation for once."

\- "I was just going to offer to move it to my tent." -I grinned at her- "The grass is softer and we could put a couple of blankets down to ease it for you."

\- "I think we'd be easing it for you." -she was quick to retort, taking a step closer and forcing her finger to my chest- "You may be taller but I'm fast on my feet."

\- "Are you?"

I chuckled, seeing the determined nod she gave me before I grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her and forcing her against the wall before placing my hands at her sides. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking down before focusing on me through her lashes.

\- "Fuck, you're too fast. I'd have thought that much muscle would slow you down." -she tried to cross her arms over her chest but my hands to her sides didn't really allow her so, instead, she placed her elbows over my arms, resting her head on her hands- "Maybe I need to start training."

\- "The offer is still in place."

\- "I think I'll take it but if I break something, it'll be on you."

I felt something building inside my chest as I watched her smile growing impossibly bigger by the second, wishing I could just crush my lips over hers and wrap my arms around her. But I didn't; instead, I shook my head, smiling, moving back and pointing her to move upstairs. She gave me a confused look so I explained the upper level had been transformed into a training room, making the floor softer by covering it with the insides of the seats we had dismantled. I moved up after her, closing the hatch to avoid either of us falling down or getting hurt by it and facing her.

\- "Don't take this the wrong way but please go easy on me." -she started putting her hair back- "I want to be able to go out to hunt."

\- "Since you're begging me so nicely..."

\- "I'm not begging," -she huffed annoyed, placing her hands on her hips- "I'm just establishing boundaries."

\- "Need a safe word too?"

\- "Jackass."

\- "Ouch."

\- "No, that's the safe word." -she rose a flirty eyebrow at me- "So I can describe you at the same time I get rid of you."

\- "You aren't getting rid of me," -I took off my jacket, moving my hands to the bottom of my shirt- "sweetheart."

\- "I didn't say I wanted to." -she mimicked my movements, having to remind myself not to droll all over her- "That's just for the sparring."

\- "So you are finally admitting to like me. Good."

\- "I will admit I'm glad you were on that ship." -she rose her fists in front of her- "I like having friends, it was lonely up in that damn cell."

I smiled, not saying anything else as I watched her focusing completely on the fight. I was not going to hurt her but I'd teach her how to get rid of me; I wanted to make sure she could defend herself from everyone, especially from someone bigger than her. I needed to know she was going to be safe when I wasn't around, but I wasn't going to admit any of that out loud.

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

It had taken me an hour to finally give in and walk up to Bellamy to ask him to just assign me something; I didn't know why I hadn't been given any work that day. It hadn't been fun having to eat my ego and ask him to help me but he, surprisingly, hadn't been a jackass about it so, this far, I wasn't complaining. I knew I needed to train but I hadn't expected him to offer; I had also forgotten for a moment that he was a guard, thinking I could get to him but, of course, I had been wrong, landing on my ass as soon as we started. I bit my tongue not to say everything that was going through my mind, knowing the chances of him agreeing to teach me to fight again were slim.

\- "You alright?" -he offered me his hand so I simply nodded, taking it and allowing him to pull me up from the floor- "Did I hurt you?"

\- "It's good those seats were extra padded." -I took a step back from him, massaging my ass- "I don't know how you even do half this stuff on the ground."

\- "You get used to it."

\- "Yeah, I'll call you when that happens." -I sighed, raising my hands again- "Okay, I'm ready."

\- "Do you want me to teach you something first instead of... you know..." -he pointed at the floor behind me.

\- "Maybe you should have started with that."

\- "I like having you underneath me."

\- "You're so funny." -I rolled my eyes- "Show me something that can make me not land on the floor."

He nodded, walking up to stand next to me to show me exactly what I had to do, correcting my form and my position until he thought I had gotten it, standing then in front of me again and prompting me to use what he had just taught me to get rid of him; it worked the first two times, mostly because he was allowing me to do it but, once he put himself in spar mode, I had no chance. He trapped me against the floor again, groaning annoyed as he pinned my hands over my stomach, trying to get rid of him but unable to; I threw my head back on the floor, closing my eyes and cursing everyone I knew.

\- "Come on, Y/N, you can do better than that." 

\- "Suck it, Blake!"

\- "It'd be my pleasure..." -he let go of my hands, placing his at both sides of my body not to crush me under him- "making you feel good."

I furrowed my eyebrows, taking a second to realize what he meant, scoffing annoyed and pushing him away, standing up and patting my body to get rid of the dirt from the floor.

\- "Is everything always sexual with you?" 

\- "Sometimes. Most times with you."

He grinned at me; any other time I'd have thought that was cute but, after landing on my ass and my stomach more times than I cared to admit, watching him get rid of me so easily, and getting more and more exasperated as I realized there was no way I'd ever manage to win him in a fight, I was more irritated than I had been since we landed. I felt so fucking useless.

\- "Well, if you're trying to get me in bed you got the wrong girl." -I pushed past him, grabbing my things and walking to the hatch- "If all this was just to show off how strong you are and insinuate yourself...

\- "Y/N, that's not..."

\- "Fuck off. I'm done."

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had watched Y/N leave, mentally slapping myself for being so stupid; we had been having fun until I, of course, ruined it. I wasn't surprised she had snapped at me, I was angry at myself because I thought we were going in the right direction but now I had pressed all the wrong buttons and Y/N had run away from me.

I sighed, getting out of the dropship and soon being surrounded by a group of kids, going over who knew what, having to take care of it straight away because I didn't need anyone threatening my position. I didn't see any more of Y/N that day, going over what I could say to make things go to how they were that morning. Maybe I had read too much into it and she wasn't as much into me as I hoped she would.

\- "Bellamy?" -it was nighttime when I heard her soothing voice again.

\- "Hey." -I smiled, turning to face her as she walked to stand in front of me next to the fire.

\- "I'm sorry." -she looked down as she sighed, fidgeting with her fingers; I knew she meant it- "I'm just... I don't like being so weak."

\- "You're not weak, Y/N." -I made her raise her chin- "You're just untrained."

\- "But..."

\- "Hey, the only reason you spent more time on the floor than on your feet is because it was me you were fighting; I know you could get rid of half the kids in here."

\- "On a good day? Maybe."

\- "Can you trust me on this one?"

\- "I'm sorry for what I said before I stormed out; I know you meant well. You offered to help and tried to make me laugh so that I'd forget how awfully I was doing and..."

\- "Don't worry about it, I know how I come across."

\- "But I know you aren't like that. You just get on my nerves easier than I'd like to admit."

\- "Well, that's something we have in common then." -I chuckled- "You're..."

\- "If you don't say 'awesome', we're going to have a problem."

Her lips were taken over by her beautiful smile, my own making way to my face as I shook my head, pretending to be annoyed again, facing the fire. Murphy was helping the kids get rid of their wristband, making me realize than Y/N was still carrying hers.

\- "I have a present for you."

\- "Okay?" -she tilted her head- "Can it be more training together?"

\- "We can train every day if that's what you want." -I smiled, seeing the glint of excitement in her eyes- "But that wasn't what I meant."

\- "Am I going to like it or am I going to have to put into practice what you've shown me this far?"

\- "I'm going to help you set yourself free." -she eyed me as I pointed at Murphy with my head, her eyes finding him, watching him take off another kid's wristband.

\- "Hell, yes, Blake." -she faced me again- "I thought you'd never ask."

\- "Hey, wait." -I grabbed her hand as she turned to walk towards Murphy- "I'll do it."

\- "I thought you put Murphy in charge of that."

\- "I did."

I made her sit down in front of me, grabbing a bar that had been on the fire and blowing on it, sitting down in front of her and placing my hand in front of her, prompting her to give me her trapped wrist.

\- "You know what you're doing, right?"

\- "More than Murphy does? Yes."

\- "I need this hand to throw you to the floor," -she placed her hand over mine- "so don't hurt me."

\- "I never would."

I placed her arm over the fallen tree between us, touching the bar to make sure it wasn't too hot as Y/N eyed me, nodding, squeezing my hand for a second before resting her own over the tree again. I took a deep breath, moving the metal between her skin and the wristband, maneuvering it until I heard a quiet click and the wristband opened, freeing Y/N's wrist. I quickly let go of the bar, taking her hand in mine and rubbing her red wrist, seeing the couple punctures it had left on her skin, clenching my teeth.

\- "Hey." -Y/N regained my attention- "Thank you."

\- "Anytime, sweetheart."

She smiled as I stood up, offering her my hands and pulling her up with me, her chest almost hitting mine, looking down at her before I composed myself, lowering to grab the wristband and handing it to her, pointing at the fire with my head, a smirk on her lips as she threw it to the flames, everyone around us cheering as Y/N rose her hands to the sky and laughed. I was thinking of what else to say to keep her with me for a little longer when Wells joined us; Y/N was quick to make it known he wasn't welcomed and I had to fight back my laughter. I didn't hate Wells, but I didn't particularly like him either. He kept going on and on about how we needed rules and that the wristbands were there to keep us alive and whatnot.

\- "Listen, Wells," -Y/N stood beside me- "if you want your father to control you for the rest of your life, that's cool, but some of us enjoy being free."

Before he could so much as to answer her the wrong way, a thunder took over every other sound around us; I looked up as I felt the rain falling on me. Rain. We were all experiencing this for the first time so it didn't surprise me when everyone started cheering and going wild about it. Wells kept pestering me about all the things we needed to do, even trying to get to ruin Y/N's experience so I pushed him back, but he kept insisting.

\- "So?" -I focused on Y/N, gaining her attention as she eyed Wells up and down- "What should we do then, Y/L/N?"

\- "Whatever the hell you want, Blake." -she grinned at me before lifting her hands and letting her head fall back- "Whatever the hell you want."

Everyone around us was truly enjoying themselves now, jumping under the rain and dancing but not Y/N; she stood there, in the middle of everyone, smiling as she allowed the rain to fall over her with her face raised to the night sky. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment, only able to look at her in the ocean of laughter and upbeat conversation; she looked so otherworldly, so ethereal and full of life, so gentle and loving... Maybe I liked her because of the rain that put everything else into perspective. Or maybe I liked the rain because it fell so effortlessly around her and so delicately down her face that it made it look like it was just us both down here. Maybe it was the small drops of water running down her cheeks, washing all her worries away and allowing me to see how beautiful and full of life she really was as she landed eyes on me again, a smile on her lips as she took my hand on hers, making me do exactly what she had been doing: pulling my chin up and laughing, holding my hand up to the sky and cheering. Maybe I wanted her. _I do._

**Author's Note:**

> **I wrote this whole piece around that last paragraph that I woke up at 2 am to write because it just popped into my brain. Hope you enjoyed it. Because, maybe, I did. 🌾**  
> 


End file.
